The present invention relates to a container for contents containing an oxidation dye, such as a hair dye.
Japanese Patent 2670216 discloses a tubular container comprising a neck and a tubular body thermally bonded together. The neck of the tubular container is made of a composition comprising a polyolefin resin, an ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer saponification product having a melting point of 135° C. or higher, and an ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer saponification product having a melting point of 130° C. or lower. The tubular body is composed of an inner layer of a polyethylene resin, an intermediate layer of an ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer saponification product, and an outer layer of a polyethylene resin.
The present inventors have revealed that the tubular container holding contents containing an oxidation dye, such as a hair dye, turns black when stored for a long time to have its appearance seriously deteriorated. It has also been found that the contents suffer from denaturation with this blackening of the container.
JP-A-11-5721 discloses a tubular container for toothpaste having an innermost layer comprising an ethylene-vinyl alcohol copolymer having an ethylene content of 35 to 55 mol % and a moisture-proof resin layer comprising an ethylene-cyclo olefin copolymer which is provided on the outer side of the innermost layer. When contents containing an oxidation dye is put into the container and stored for a long period of time, the container turns black to markedly ruin the appearance similarly to the container of Japanese Patent 2670216.
An object of the present invention is to provide a container for an oxidation dye which undergoes no damage to appearance due to color change even when stored for a long time with contents containing an oxidation dye put therein.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a container for an oxidation dye which does not cause denaturation of such contents contained therein.